Maintain basic mortality follow-up of the Lutheran Brotherhood cohort. Augment data base to include all information on "lapses", i.e., include date policyholder lapsed, date of death (cause of death), or follow-up on survival (date last known to be alive). This is to be done for all previous lapses as well as for future lapses. Provide final reports (manuscripts) for NCI use on three studies already begun in 1978. Provide NCI with computer tapes of data base files, including follow-up and "lapses" information. Descriptions of the files and identification of all data elements should also be included. Analytical or extract tapes should be submitted separately, with appropriate narratives to describe contents. These tapes should be provided quarterly or semiannually, depending on the amount of update required.